Diario de un sobreviviente
by Yami no ojo
Summary: Durante la guerra de los champiñones todo parece perdido, restos de lo que fue alguna vez una civiliziación es lo que queda, en mi viaje he conocido gente interesante, no se cuando sea mi fin, ahora solo me queda escribir este diario, con la esperanza de que algún día alguien lo encuentre.
1. Chapter 1

**Hora de Aventura no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Pablenton Ward y Cartoon Network**

* * *

 **Diario de un sobreviviente.**

 _ **Dia 1**_

 _Recuerdo bien como empezó todo._

 _Mi nombre es Charlene Marone y tengo dieciocho años, estoy escribiendo este diario con la esperanza de que alguien, algún día lo encuentre._

 _Estába viajando por el mundo cuando las noticias de la guerra llegaron, en ese entonces me encontraba a las afueras de Moscú, llegue en un ferrocarril, era de noche y estaba helando, tenia frío... Tengo frío..._

 _Vi como los aviones de guerra surcaban los cielos, aquello en definitiva no me gusto._

 _Empecé a correr en busca de refugio, lo veía venir, los aviones iban a soltar esas bombas, lo sabia._

 _Seguí corriendo como nunca hasta que entre en un viejo edificio, se veía abandonado, busque las escaleras y baje lo mas rápido que pude, casi podía sentir las explosiones sobre mí._

 _Llegue al sótano y cerré la puerta con toda la fuerza que tenía._

 _Hecho un vistazo al interior, las luces estaban apagadas, busque el interruptor y encendí la luz._

 _Adentro había un viejo sillón gastado, una mesita de madera y una vieja televisión llena de polvo, después de examinar el lugar fui hasta la televisión y la encendí, cambie canales hasta que encontre uno que todavía funcionaba, se veían imágenes de distintos lugares en ruinas o en llamas._

 _Estados Unidos, China, Irak, Brazil, Korea, Japon, México, Argentina, Canadá, Venezuela..._

 _Todo, absolutamente todo estaba destruido..._

 _No pude evitar empezar a hiperventilar, esto estaba mal, muy mal..._

 _Tome mi celular e intente comunicarme con mi familia una vez más, la línea no funcionaba, el tono estaba muerto, quería gritar, gritar de rabia, frustración, coraje..._

 _Empezó a temblar y las luces parpadearon..._

 _Aquel fue el primer día de esta guerra, el primer dia en el que no podría dormir en mucho tiempo..._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Día 2:**_

 _Jamás en mi vida sentí tanto miedo..._

 _Toda la noche de ayer estuvieron bombardearon la zona, no pude dormir en toda la noche, no podía, en verdad que no podía, ¿como puedes dormir cuando podrías morir en cualquier momento?_

 _Estoy aterrada, tratde de comunicarme de nuevo con mi familia, no pude, la linea esta muerta, espero que ellos no._

 _Hoy salí a la superficie en busca de algo de alimento o de otros sobrevivientes._

 _Me puse una mascarilla y me coloque el morral en el hombro... Oh Dios... Como desearía no haberlo hecho._

 _El aire estaba impregnado de un gas verde, los edificios estaban destruidos, el cielo estaba gris y un terrible putrefacto me llego al instante._

 _Cuando cruce una esquina me tope con una extraña y aterradora criatura, parecía humano pero..._

 _De inmediato recordé aquellas películas de zombies, por lo que empecé a correr sin control alguno, aterrada._

 _Quería gritar pero mi voz no salia, tenia la garganta seca y el corazón acelerado, podía sentir los gruñidos de la criatura a mis espaldas ¡rayos! Tenia que escapar._

 _Seguí corriendo hasta que me tropecé y caí ¿por que siempre cuando a una la persiguen se tiene que caer? Estúpido cliché, claro... Después de todo el negro siempre muere_ _primero ¡pero yo no! ¡no voy a morir! ¡no quiero! Podía sentir a la bestia encima mio, me iba a atacar, cuando escuche un golpe y liquido verde brotando de la ahora muerta criatura a mi lado._

 _Mire hacia arriba y me encontré con un hombre, de traje, cabello canoso y lentes circulares quien me extendió la mano amablemente, la tome algo sonrojada, era lindo debo admitir, me fije que detrás de_ _el se encontraba una niña, era pequeña y cargaba un oso (creo que era un oso) de felpa morado, en ese momento supe de inmediato que viviría una de las experiencias mas mágicas de mi vida._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dia 3**_

 _Despues de aquel incidente fuimos a buscar refugio, normalmente yo hubiece preferido seguir mi camino mientras aun era de noche, pero ahora estaba acompañada, ya no era igual, por fin ya no estaba sola..._

 _Cuando estallo la guerra crei que moriria sola, sin nadie junto a mi, ahora veo que no seria asi, no pienso morir, sin empargo aquel pensamiento llega a mi mente de manera inevitable._

 _Cuando llegue a Rusia las cosas estaban tensas de por si, tenia conciencia de que estallaria una guerra pronto mas aun asi no crei que fuese tan temprano, crei que, cuando menos, esto se prolongaria al menos hasta que llegara a casa, pero me equivoque..._

 _Supongo que de todos modos ya no importa..._

 _Durante mi viaje vi lugares debastados por lo que serian tan solo los indicios de la guerra venidera, algunos habitantes de el noroeste de Asia la llamaban guerra de los champiñones, por la forma que toman las explosiones cuando lasbombas estallan, curioso nombre debo decir..._

 _Ahora me encontraba sentada en una fogata junto a Simon y Marcy..._

 _Simon Petrikov, ese era el nombre del hombre que me salvo la vida, realmente me sorprendi al saber que nada mas me llevaba unos cuantos años, pero es un buen tipo._

 _Y la pequeña Marceline Abadeer, aun no entiendo bien eso de que no es de este mundo, pero debo decir que me llama mucho la atencion y me gustaria investigar sobre eso._

 _Tambien descubri que Simon es un cientifico, era dueño de una tienda numismatica y que la corona que llevaba conmsigo adquiria ciertos "poderes" de nieve (con los cuales por cierto fue que me salvo) tengo que admitir que me sorprendi mucho cuando me lo contaron._

 _Vaya, si hace unos dias atras me hubiecen dicho que estaria metida en todo este embrollo me hubiera reido y hubiece mandado a volar a quien me lo dijo._

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por seguirme The Killer y al resto espero espero que les guste el episodio.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hoy se cumple el cuarto día desde que tse cumple el cuarto día desde que explotó todo este caos._

 _Es cierto que esto ya llevaba tiempo, todos ya sabíamos que esto terminaría así, sin embargo lo que menos nos esperamos porque toda esta tragedia llegara tan pronto_

 _Llevo dos días y medio viajando con Simon y Marcy, hoy en la mañana Simon perdió el control, poco a poco su cordura se está rompiendo, Marcy se asusto y no puedo negar que yo también me preocupe._

 _Ahora la pequeña Marceline enferma, hable con Simon así que iremos a buscar sopa._

 _Tambien he notado que la masa rosa que hay por todas partes parece estar siguiendonos, solo espero que no salte de repentecon intencion de atacarnos por que sino juro que soy capaz de quitarle la corona a Simon y congelarla._

 _Esperemos que todo salga bien._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Dia 5.**_

 _Todo se descontrolo, tengo miedo._

 _Simon se descontrolo, son las 23:50 hrs, casi es el sexto dia desde que todo este caos exploto y cada vez se pone peor... Oh Dios, ayudanos..._

 _Es curioso como los seres humanos no valoran las cosas mas sencillas de la vida o incluso como desprecian a los que si lo hacen tan solo por el simple hecho de ser diferentes a ellos, eso hasta que se ven arrinconados y obligados a buscar ayuda..._

 _Siempre he detestado a la gente asi..._

 _Pero bueno eso no viene al caso, o al menos no por ahora, aunque creo que si un dia alguien encuentra este diario tal vez le resulte util para al menos no cometer los mismos errores de la humanidad actual, por que si, por que aun mantengo la esperanza de que no seamos los ultimos humanos existentes, tengo la fe..._

 _Despues de todo eso es lo unico que me queda, he visto muchas cosas en este corto periodo, los estragos de la guerra, el egoismo humano, la intolerancia a la diversidad de razas, (si tan solo ese estupido politico americano no hubiece metido la pata, vaya presidente)_

 _Pero tambien he visto muchas cosas buenas: la bondad, la compasion, la amistad, el amor..._

 _E visto a gente con la mas humildes de las condiciones y que con todo se arriesgarian por ti, a hombres que estarian dispuestos a arriesgarce por ti, a mujeres dispuestas a todo por los que aman y a chiquillos con la mas linda y tierna inocencia existente..._

 _Tengo la sensacion de que la proxima vez que anote algo en este dia sera la ultima, pero no importa, ya no, al menos se que si muero habre visto la luz que aun queda en la humanidad y eso no me lo quitara nadie._

 _Veo el reloj de pulcera, 00:15 hrs._

 _Oficialmente ya estamos en el sexto dia._


	6. Chapter 6

**_Dia 7._**

 _Esto apesta_.

 _Simon se descontroló, estamos a los pies de una montaña, todo esta lleno de nieve..._

 _Unos mutantes nos acorralaron, no hubo opción._

 _Simón se puso la corona y en un momento ya todo estaba cobierto de nieve._

 _Marceline esta a mi lado, no vamos a poder escapar de esta... O al menos no las dos._

 _En un breve momento de lucidez Simón ha pedido que escapemos, veo a Marceline, tiene miedo, no quiero que se quede sola, no en este mundo tan horrible, pero no hay de otra._

 _Al menos no si quiero que sobreviva._

 _La empujó entre unos arbustos y le pido que escape mientras que yo salgo y trato de distraerlo; Marceline perdoname por esto, pero es lo mejor, o al menos lo es para ti._

 _Adiós._

Con aquellas últimas palabras anotadas en el diario lo puso en el suelo y empezó a correr llamando la atención del joven científico, Marceline trato de detenerla, más no pudo, sin palabras, sin despedidas...

Después todo se volvio negro.

* * *

\- oye Finn, Marceline esta algo rara... ¿no crees?

\- si viejo, lo se... -contesto el rubio mientras cargaba una caja con bocadillos y películas para ver en casa de su amiga.

Al llegar fueron a la cocina donde encontraron a la pelinegra con un cuaderno muy desgastado en manos.

\- hey Marceline ¿y eso?

\- ah nada Jake, solo estaba recordando algo...

Los hermanos se encogieron de hombros.

\- como sea, vamos a ver esas películas ¿y Bonniebelle?

\- ah, dijo que tenia una misión importante que atender, creo que era algo relacionado con el rey Helado...

\- bueno -guardo el cuaderno en un cajon- vamos a ver esas películas... -dijo empezando a caminar con los otros dos tras ella cerrando la puerta tras ella, dejando guardados los recuerdos de una lejana niñez...

 ** _¿Fin?._**


End file.
